Green Eyed Soul
by Feke07
Summary: Jade West is not the type of person that people take the time to get to know, or understand. Andre knows there is something in those eyes...something worth noticing.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Victorious fanfic so be gentle lol. I greatly appreciate constructive criticism. I don't think I have to say this but I will anyway: I do not own or even pretend to own anything that has to do with Victorious or Dan Schneider...other than this story. ^_^

Jade POV

I am _not _having a good day_. _I wake up to my mother sitting at the table with yet another guy, and worse, he had the nerve to look at me like _I _was trespassing. That is precisely the reason why I packed both my favorite scissors and my new knife that I bought at a convenience store last week. Wearing a black tank top, black leggings, black ankle boots, with my hair in a low ponytail, I feel pretty ok. That guy at my house made me want to kick someone though.

"Jade! Feel free to take a seat. We're going to be serious today," Sikowitz' voice interrupts my thoughts and I realize that I am the only one standing in his class. Beck makes a move to come and sit me down, but I choose to slide into my seat on my own, not looking in his direction. No sooner than Sikowitz talks about being serious, he bursts into maniacal laughter and dances around the room humming an unknown song. I gotta admit: he is secretly my favorite teacher.

"So!" Sikowitz states once he is back at the front of the class, "Instead of me telling you about the new play that I'm writing, I'm going to tell you about the new play _you _will be writing!" Groans are heard around the classroom; however, I am intrigued. Sikowitz continues, "We will all come up with a concept TOGETHER, then you will split into groups of two and write different parts of our play. By the middle of next week, we should all be ready to combine the scenes, and start casting for our opening night!"

Robbie raises his hand frantically while his puppet Rex rolls his eyes, "Don't you think that's a bit much to trust us with? I mean it's one thing for us to write a scene but an entire play!"

"I agree with Robbie," Beck announces, "The average play is around an hour in a half-"

"Ehh! Wrong! We won't be writing a regular play. We will be writing a Broadway musical!" Sikowitz ends with his arms outstretched and huge smile. "And the average Broadway musical is _two _hours long."

Tori drops her head and makes a pained groan that causes my eye to twitch beneath my eyebrow piercing. "Shut up! I think it's a great idea!" I say and look at my boyfriend in defiance.

Sikowitz starts sipping a coconut drink out of nowhere and rolls his eyes, "Jade and Beck having a disagreement. Shocker. Does anyone else think that it's a bad idea?"

Andre sits up in his chair, glances at me and raises his hand, "Actually, I think it's a great idea too. It's a whole lot more challenging than your other assignments."

More hands shoot up and Sikowitz puts up his hand, "Polls are closed! Thank you Andre. Now! What will our concept be?"

I smile and speak up, "A girl gets raped by her stepfather and his sons and spends the entire play plotting their murder." As usual, my suggestion rewards me with 11 pairs of eyes staring at me like I just grew a second head. Although that _would _be pretty cool-

"Jade we can't do a musical on murder!" Beck yells in my ear. I stomp my foot in response, "They sang about having AIDS in RENT! And it was a hit!"

Sikowitz clears his throat, "As disturbing as this may sound, Jade has a point. However, I want some good stuff like romance and hope. Any suggestions Jade?"

I throw my hands up in defeat, "I got nothing."

Sikowitz takes yet another sip of his coconut, "Once again, shocker."

Andre is looking at me again, or is he looking at Beck? I cock my head and look at him, and he copies me. I smile a little and he winks at me, raising his hand. "I think we can work with Jade's idea, only all of the stepdad's sons didn't rape her. One was at work or somethin'. He finds out, defends her, and he is torn between her and his family. They fall in love with a little bit of Romeo and Juliet goin' on."

Sikowitz drops his coconut on the floor and claps loudly, "Yes! Now since the love is your idea, I dub thee 'Love Machine' and you are partnered with Jade. The two main concept writers of this project can figure out how to make these ideas work! I will partner up everyone else and break down which groups are in charge of what parts."

I walk out into the hallway, already tired. Even though I think this project is a great idea, I also agreed with Robbie that this sounds like a lot of work. And to add to the stress, I'm partnered up with Mister Songwriter. I love singing as much as the next student here, but sometimes I wish he'd go a day _without _that damned keyboard.

"Hey fellow concept writer!" Speak of the devil, complete with red muscle shirt and all. I snort in response as he and I walk to his locker, "So, you think you could throw your little cheerful wrench into my play huh?" I end by dropping my bag on his red high tops and putting my hand on my hip. Andre winces in pain and jumps back as Tori, Robbie, Beck, and Cat show up, Cat tugging on my boyfriend's jacket trying to tell him something, "Ooh we could end the play in a hot air balloon! Love flies, or floats, or something." Cat ends with a smile, eyes pleading for Beck to like her idea. He can be such a softie.

"That's stupid!" I chime in and rip her hand off Beck's jacket, "Love doesn't do anything but make people sick." The look on Cat's face is devastating. Score 1 for me.

"Jade!" Tori squeals, then grabs Cat and walks away, with Robbie following. Now I am only getting disappointing looks from two people. Beck runs his hand through his hair and huffs, "Can you not be an asshole for one day?" Before I can respond, he walks away. I stare in the direction he left for a while before I realize Andre is still here.

"Aren't you gonna leave in a huff too?" I grab my bag and look at him. Andre just shrugs his broad shoulders, puts a book in his locker, then shuts it and pulls out his phone, "I gotta get to my advanced song writing class. Text me when you wanna hook up to go over Sikowitz' play." With that he walks right past me. Was that a smile? I shake my head and stomp towards the exit. I don't feel like being in school anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Andre POV

Jade hasn't been to school in two days. Now since Jade is Beck's girl, I usually just wait for him to help her, but that hasn't happened yet. He's been with Cat almost nonstop since Sikowitz assigned them as partners. Even he needs a break from her I guess.

"Hey Andre! What's up?"

I take a deep breath and put on a smile before I close my locker and turn to the beautiful Tori Vega. Sometimes I wonder how she is so adorable and her sister Trina is, well, not. Long dark brown hair past her shoulders, lean body and legs that go for days, she is definitely somethin' to look at. I do a double take today though. With her usually straight hair curled, light makeup on her face and lips painted sparkly and pink, I almost overlook the miniskirt she's wearing. "Woah," I respond, eyes wide, "Where are _you _goin after school?"

Tori laughs and turns red, "I don't have plans yet actually." My smile grows wider at her cute smirk, "Lookin' like that you'd get a date in no time."

Tori flips her hair and lightly pushes my arm, "What are you doing tonight? Maybe we can hang out at my place."

I grab her hand and give her a dramatic frown, "Sorry Tor, I'm gonna try to get up with Jade to work on our project for Sikowitz tonight."

Tori's eyebrow raises and she pulls her hand from mine. "Why?" Tori's face scrunches up worse than I've ever seen, "You're not gonna make a move on her are you? I thought you were over her!"

This makes my face fall as well, "What do you mean why? She's my partner and if we're gonna do a good job on this production then we need to work on it. Right?"

Tori's eyes narrow for a few more minutes until she sighs and grabs my hand, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt that's all." I smirk and pull her in for a hug, "Don't worry girl. It's all business."

All POV

The last thing that Andre was expecting to see at Jade's door was another guy. The middle-aged man was almost six feet tall, with a face full of stubble that screamed trouble.

"Um," Andre starts, "does Jade West live here?"

The strange man's face scrunches up in confusion, "Hey babe!" He glances over his shoulder, "Who's Jade West?" A petite woman with brunette hair appears at the door next to the man, "That's my daughter sweety." Ms. West turns to Andre, "Are you friends with Jade?"

Andre nods, "Yes ma'am."

Before Ms. West could invite him inside, the strange man gently pushes the woman inside, "Jade can go outside and see him." With that the door slams in Andre's face.

Andre runs his hand through his hair, debating on whether he should just text his goth friend. A few minutes later, after some yelling inside, Jade steps outside in small black shorts with a white tank top. The dark-haired girl stops short when she sees Andre. She looks around seemingly looking for someone else, then finally settles her green eyes on Andre, "What are you doing here?"

The dark-skinned boy's eyebrows rise at Jade's soft tone. She sounds tired, almost sad. "Um," Andre starts as he sinks his hands into pockets, "Well I-"

"Is this about that stupid project Sikowitz has us working on? Cuz I'm tired of it already. Beck is taking it entirely too seriously…" Jade huffs and crosses her arms over her chest.

Andre glances up from the ant on the ground that he was previously focused on and notes the dark circles under the brunette's eyes, easier to see since Jade didn't bother putting on makeup today. He turns his head to the side and studies her face, snorts, shakes his head in disbelief and throws his arms up, "Alright forget it then. Let's just go for a ride. You look like you need some fresh air anyway."

Jade's head snaps up as if she had forgotten Andre was there. A minute later the emotion drains from her face and then she responds with a faint tug at the corner of her lips, "Wow. You sure know how to flatter a girl." Jade starts walking toward Andre's truck, Andre trailing behind as he retorts, "Hey some girls think honesty is sexy. Um," the boy lightly touches the goth's arm, unknowingly sending a shiver down Jade's spine, "Jade, don't you wanna put some shoes on?"

Jade glances back at her "home" and immediately responds, "No," rushing to the car. In her rush she misses the long look Andre gives her, and the faint smile that follows.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't think I can take much more of this silence. Jade and I have been riding in my truck for ten minutes and no one has said a word. I haven't been alone with this girl since we wrote that song together the night I thought I fell in love with her. Since then I've been able to realize that it was just a crush, but she still makes me feel a little…wonky.

"So do you wanna go anywhere in particular?" I ask just to break the silence.

Jade breaks her gaze from looking out the window and stares at me, "You invited me, genius. It's your call."

I shake my head. Yeah, she's still Jade no matter how weird she makes me feel. I notice she's still looking at me and I bite the inside of my lip in thought before answering, "How about this: we'll get something to eat then we can go anywhere you want to chill and eat it."

The brunette suddenly sits up straight and excitedly touches my shoulder, "Can we go to a cemetery? I know a great one down the street from BF Wangs!"

My heart speeds up at her touch but I just laugh it off, "Whatever you say Jade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes and an argument with a drive-thru worker later, Jade and I are walking into a cemetery holding our food as the sun starts to set. Jade is still barefoot, but she doesn't seem to mind.

"Ugh I can't believe that idiot at the drive-thru! If she spent more time doing her job than trying to give you her number then she wouldn't have messed up our orders!"

I hold back a chuckle at her tirade as she sits on the ground next to what I hope is a _random_ headstone, "She didn't mess up our order Jade, she just forgot you asked for no ice in your Wahoo Punch."

Jade rolls her eyes, "Did you or did you not get her number, Harris?"

I smile and avoid eye contact, "Look that's not the point."

"Uh huh exactly," Jade huffs in response and starts to eat. After she finishes she pulls her bare knees up to her chest and stares at me. Since I am not exactly done with my food, I don't notice until mid-chew, "What?"

Jade's eyes narrow, "How could you possibly see love and hope in _my_ play?"

I finish the last bite of my food and wash it down with my drink before I respond, "I'm the 'Love Machine!' I can see love in anything!" I finish with a wink that makes her roll her eyes again. I gather up all the trash we made and scoot closer to her, "Okay, what does Beck bring to your life…when you're _not _mad at him?"

Jade just glares and drones, "That's a dumb question. Clearly he's useless to me."

I stare at her for a long time, which doesn't help her mood at all. I may not have been in a relationship for as long as they have, but I know it shouldn't be useless. "Jade," I start in a small voice, "being in a relationship with someone is supposed to make you better. Let's say the two love interests in our play are named Caroline and Devin. Since Caroline is tormented by her stepfather and one of her step brothers, Devin _has_ to bring something to the table for her to fall for him."

Jade starts to rip grass from the ground but takes a while to respond, "Clearly Caroline will have to learn to trust again before Devin even remotely has a chance."

I smile and look her in the eye, "That's what I'm here for, to teach her."

Jade's laughter was the last thing I expected to hear. I guess tonight was full of surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade POV

I am going to _kill _him!

I pace around my room this morning haphazardly combing my hair. This week is almost over and Beck hasn't called me _once_! Ouch! I throw the comb that so carelessly snagged on a knot in my hair. I sigh at the sound of it colliding with my vanity mirror, cracking the glass. Pacing around the room in nothing but a black bra and matching thong, I think back to last night. I was planning on loudly appearing on Beck's doorstep until Andre showed up.

"Stupid Andre!"

I growl out while tossing my clothes on the bed for the day. If Andre hadn't shown up then I could've yelled at Beck and felt better before school! Transference of energy: basic physics. Now I have all this frustration and nowhere for it to go.

Deep in thought, I throw on a dress and shoes, grab my bag, lock the door and head towards the front door. Phone in hand, I debate on calling Andre and threatening him with my scissors but then I notice something shiny in the corner of my eye. On the black leather couch is that strange guy's worn jacket, keys falling out of the pocket. I glance down the hall at my mother's bedroom door and listen. Silence. A small smile spreads across my lips. That guy's orange muscle car is the _only _thing I like about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

I hop into the 1968 Firebird parked in the driveway. That bastard was blocking my car anyway. I start the car, put it in reverse, stomp the accelerator, and thoroughly enjoy the loud screeching this baby makes when I back out of my driveway and down the street.

I turn on the car radio and cringe at the sound of country music. Hooking my phone up to the car radio, I call Andre. After two rings, the songwriter picks up with a shaky, "Hello?"

"Hey Love Machine. I hope you're ready for school cuz I'm almost there," I respond coolly.

A short pause emits throughout the car until Andre finally replies, "Actually I was supposed to pick Tori up for school today-"

"Well that's too damn bad. You showed up at my house last night and ruined my plans on ripping Beck a new asshole, so now I ruin your plans. Let's go." I hang up as I pull in front of Andre's house. I blare the horn for all of ten seconds then turn on my favorite playlist. Dubstep bass vibrates through the car and I smile. I love this car.

I'm pulled out of my reverie when someone opens the passenger door, "Where did you get this car?!" Andre exclaims as he slides into the car and turns down the music. I frown and open my mouth to protest when I stop to look him over. My eyes slide from his braids pulled back into a low ponytail and black hat, down to his black V-neck shirt, black jeans, and matching black Polo Ralph Lauren high tops. I pick up the silver chain around his neck and run my fingertips over the few strands of chest hair peaking from his shirt, causing him to jump and push my hand away. I blankly stare at him and speak, ignoring his previous question completely, "Looking good Harris. You and Miss Prissy have a hot date?" I turn away to touch up my lipstick in the rearview mirror. After a few moments of waiting on Andre's response, I fix my mirror and turn to see him staring at me. My eyebrows furrow as my eye starts to twitch in annoyance, "Uh hello! When someone asks a question, _normal _human beings ans-"

"You look pretty fuckin good yourself," Andre interrupts and continues to stare.

My mouth clamps shut and I blink in surprise at his words, "What are you talking abou-" Right then I look down and see the red dress my mom gave me for my birthday last year. I thought it wasn't my style and promptly threw it in my closet where it has sat untouched for over 365 days.

"Shit." I was so pissed this morning that I must've thrown on the first thing I grabbed. I take a deep breath and glance at my feet, relieved to see my familiar black combat boots; at least I didn't accidentally wear heels. My eyes scan up my bare legs and settle on my thighs. There is more thigh than dress! A faint smile appears when I see that I am wearing my loose fishnet sweater, but it falters a bit when I notice just how much cleavage I'm showing.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair, pissed again, "See what you did?! Now I look like, like, _this_!"

Andre huffs and shakes his head while buckling his seatbelt, "You look beautiful Jade. If Beck doesn't talk to you today then it's his loss."

"I wasn't trying to-" I stop talking and growl then hit the steering wheel, causing a short beep.

"Jade."

I turn and look at Andre. He's looking at me like I'm being ridiculous just like Beck does; however, his eyes are different. They aren't mocking me. We lock eyes for a while, until my eyes fall to his lips. My eyes widen and I give off a weak growl and starts driving to school.

"Whatever. You still haven't answered my question. You and Vega have a date?" The fire in my voice is gone.

I see Andre shake his head and shrug, "Tori is just a friend Jade. I was just taking her to school since I didn't have to deal with my grandma today."

I make a weak noise in response as we speed into the school parking lot. Andre turns the music back up, "Well since you're not gonna tell me about this car, at least tell me what we're listening to. Some of this stuff sounds demonic."

I feel the edges of my lips curl up as I respond, "That's because they are. This is my favorite playlist. I downloaded some songs, and the others I just recorded on my phone."

No sooner than I say this and turn into a parking space, Andre's melodic voice saunters out from the speakers:

_Monday, well baby I fell for you_

_Tuesday, I wrote you this song_

I rip my key out of the ignition and immediately grab my bag and phone, nearly jumping out of the car.

"Hold on! Was that '365 Days'? You like my song?" Andre shouts over the car when we both get out. I slam the car door and rush past him and into the school before he could see the redness in my face.


End file.
